can i trust you?
by bbaekiechan
Summary: akan kah chanyeol setia dengan baekhyun kekasihnya?:) baekyeol here ! GS!


cast: byun baekhyun

park chanyeol

other cast: temukan sendiri didalam

genre: hurts,romance

note: pertama-tama aku mengucapkan terimakasih telah mampir ke ff absurd bin ajaib saya ini. mungkin ini terlalu pendek hueee ampun. tadinya chap ini mau prolog tapi gajadi deh langsung chap pertama tapi hasilnya ya pendek wkwkwk ampun. yaudah dari aku nyerocos mulu capcus ah

**WARNING GS! **

•

•

•

**BBAEKIECHAN PRESENT**

Hanya menghitung beberapa bulan saja adalah hari jadian mereka tepat bulan januari tanggal 21. Bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun hubunganya dengan kekasihnya Park Chanyeol adalah hubungan terlama yang pernah ia jalani, dan tentu saja baekhyun sangat sangat mencintai chanyeol lebih dari apapun itu. Sebelumnya baekhyun sering berganti-ganti kekasih, mantan terakhir baekhyun adalah Wu Yifan. Seorang blasteran kanada dengan china dan juga dia sahabat karib chanyeol. Yea baekhyun putus dengan wu yifan yang biasa dipanggil kris karena orang tua kris menyuruh anaknya melanjutkan kuliahnya di Canada dan meninggal kan baekhyun di korea. Ia telah berjanji akan menemui baekhyun suatu saat, tetapi kris membohonginya jelas di kanada sudah mendapat yeojachingu baru. Betapa sakitnya baekhyun mengetahui itu. Tetapi kehadiran park chanyeol perlahan mengobati sakit hatinya. Sebelumnya chanyeol dan baekhyun tidak pernah saling menyapa, sampai suatu saat chanyeol pindah seorang diri ke apartement dekat kampusnya, dan tak sengaja bersebelahan dengan apartement baekhyun di saat itu lah mereka saling mengenal.

* * *

Bagi baekhyun sesosok tiang tetangganya itu sangatlah humoris, suka tertawa lebar dan bertingkah aneh. Terkadang jika baekhyun sedang krisis dalam moodnya atau bisa juga disebut _badmood_ chanyeol lah yang menghampiri ke apartementnya hanya untuk membuat tingkah aneh dan membuat baekhyun tertawa geli menghilangkan rasa badmoodnya. Sungguh ia sangat senang memiliki sahabat seperti chanyeol, selang waktu baekhyun merasakan hatinya berdegup kencang bila dekat chanyeol _aneh.. _dan ia menghiraukan perasaanya itu. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan baekhyun chanyeol pun juga merasakan. Tetapi ia tidak tau harus bagaimana, ia ingin memiliki baekhyun sahabatnya, tetapi ia belum cukup berani menyatakanya.

Kelulusan bagi angkatan mereka telah usai, semua mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi sudah berhamburan mendapatkan pekerjaanya masing-masing. Dan saat itulah chanyeol memberanikan diri menyatakan cintanya kepada baekhyun dan dijawab oleh anggukan baekhyun. Sekarang chanyeol menjadi seorang CEO di salah satu perusahaan appanya. _Baekhyun? _Ia memilih membangun kedai kopi dengan usahanya sendiri.

Kini yeoja mungil tengah duduk santai di kedainya menikmati keramaian kedainya yang ia buat sendiri, ia sangatlah puas melihat kondisi kedainya lihat lah hampir semua meja penuh dengan pelanggan.

_KLING.._

Bel pintu kedai berbunyi menandakan pengunjung datang ke kedainya. Terlihat sesosok namja berperawakan tinggi memakai tuxedo kerjanya berbalut kaca mata itu tengah mencari sesosok, matanya menulusuri kedai kekasihnya dan _yup! _Matanya melihat yeoja yang ia cintai itu tengah duduk dipojokan, bibirnya terangkat keatas. Dengan sigap ia berjalan membelah para pengunjung itu dan tara! Ia sudah sampai di belakang kekasihnya."hei." sapanya

"hei chanyeol, duduklah kau mau pesan apa?"baekhyun menoleh ke belakang.

"hmm buatkan aku coffe saja."

"jadi bagaimana pekerjaan mu sekarang chanyeol?"

"kau taulah menjadi seorang CEO sangat lah susah, harus mengatur perusahaan lah ini lah itu lah aku sangat pusing dan lelah."jawab chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, aigoo sini author cium #digamparbaek.

"hahaha kau ini lucu channie ah. Memang menjadi CEO tidak mudah tapi seenggaknya kau bersyukur mendapat gelar itu, banyak loh orang yang ingin sukses juga."

"iya sih cuman membuat waktuku bersamamu berkurang chagi-ah."

"kan kita bisa bertelfon atau paling tidak mengirimkan pesan."

"tapi tetap saja aku masih merindukanmu!."ujar chanyeol.

"bagaimana dengan adikmu sehun? Apa dia sudah lulus kuliah?"

"mana bisa si maknae itu cepat lulus kuliah dia kan masih saja molor ck!"

"bukan kah kau juga sering molor sewaktu kuliah chan?"goda baekhyun.

"aish setidaknya kan aku cepat selesai kuliah wle :p."ujar chanyeol tak terima.

"kau tau banyak orang memandangmu, lihat sajalah kau itu berpenampilan sebagai orang dewasa dan ternyata gayamu masih seperti bocah hahahahha."ucap baekhyun tertawa cukup keras.

"kau mengejekku ha?!"

"ani itu kenyataan channie-ah."

"ya terserah."ucap chanyeol jutek

"aigo jangan marah nde?"tanya baekhyun memiringkan wajahnya yang imut dan menatap chanyeol dengan puppy eyes.

"hm."

"kau ini jangan cepat marah cepat tua!"

"biarin saja."dan inilah hal yang paling dibenci baekhyun jika chanyeolnya mulai dingin. Tetapi asal kalian tau terkadang chanyeol tadinya manja dan seketika berubah menjadi dingin.

"chanyeol sebetulnya aku mau bicara serius."

"hmm mau bicara apa?"

"aku ingin mengembangkan kedai ku ini di paris jadi minggu depan aku akan kesana dan mencoba buka kedaiku, aku akan pergi selama 4 bulan."

"MWO?"

**TBC/END?**

* * *

mau lanjut atau tidaaak? kalo mau lanjut monggo review. jika kalian me review itu sangat berarti buat saya mungkin ada yang mau kritik atau saran saya terima okeey:D. dan yah kira-kira mungkin mulai ada konflik chap 2 atau ga 3 hehehe. yaudah see you next chap bubay~~~


End file.
